Natural and physiologic inhibitors of the inflammatory response are a topic of great interest. Many compounds and proteins with such activity have been identified through cell based or whole animal systems and have been shown to block activation of inflammatory effector genes. The aim of this proposal is to utilize a cell free transcription assay to directly study the effects of inflamomodulatory molecules on the transcriptional activation process.